You, Me, and Baby Makes Three
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: It's six months later. Kayleigh and Chibs have their little girl, Tara and Jax have welcomed their new addition. Kayliegh is still the fiance, will she get her wedding or will she forever be the girlfriend? End of the Trilogy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters! All rights go to Kurt Sutter, the FX network, and the actors who portray them! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Enjoy! ****

Kayleigh was sitting in the kitchen looking at the newspaper. She glanced at the clock a few times and went back to reading. After she had checked the time for the fifth time she grabbed her cell phone. She hit the speed dial and let the phone ring. She smiled when she heard his voice on the other side.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You going to come home anytime soon and see me and your daughter?" asked Kayleigh.

"Oh, I guess I could do that," he said chuckling. "I'm fixing to leave the shop now," he said.

"See you when you get here," she said.

Kayleigh closed her phone and laid it down on the table. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She walked in the room across the hall from her own. Sitting against the far wall was a crib and in the crib was the most beautiful baby girl, well that's what Chibs thought anyway. Kayleigh leaned on the edge of the crib and looked down at the little girl. She had dark brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes, although you couldn't see them because she was asleep.

Kayleigh had been so wrapped up in watching Amberlyn that she hadn't heard Chibs pull up in the driveway or walk up the stairs. She saw him walk into the room and over to the crib. He leaned on the side in the same way Kayleigh was and watched the girl sleep.

"This never gets old," said Kayleigh.

Chibs shook his head and kissed her cheek, "How long she been asleep?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe," said Kayleigh standing up.

"How you feeling?" asked Chibs wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tired," she said. "But better."

"Talked to Gemma today," said Chibs.

"Oh really. What did she want?" asked Kayleigh.

"She said that there is a dinner on Friday and that we are required to show up and bring Amberlyn," he said following her out the room.

"Oh really?" said Kayleigh chuckling.

"Yeah really," said Gemma from the couch in the living room.

"When did you get here?" asked Kayleigh.

"When he did," she said standing up. "I think you two have had that girl to yourselves long enough. You need to share her."

"Tara has a baby that you see almost everyday," said Kayleigh.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen Amberlyn except for a few times. "She is almost six months old. Seriously."

Kayleigh chuckled. "Okay. We will stop by for the dinner."

"Good. See you Friday," said Gemma hugging Kayleigh.

Kayleigh closed the door behind the matriarch and locked it. She turned around and walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not sleep," she said smiling.

Chibs smiled back at her and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How late are we?" asked Kayleigh walking down the stairs.<p>

"By our time or Gemma's?" asked Chibs.

"Both," said Kayleigh.

"We will probably be about five minutes late by our time. By Gemma's," he said, "I think we are about ten minutes late already."

"That's not funny," she said. "Hello baby girl."

Kayleigh picked her daughter's carrier up and headed for the door. She walked over to the car and started to buckle the girl in. Chibs brought the bag over and tossed it in the passenger's seat.

"You taking the bike?" she asked from the back seat.

"Yup," he said.

"Okay. Then I will see you when I get there," she said kissing him.

Chibs nodded his head and climbed on the bike. He loved Kayleigh but he didn't ride in cars. Kayleigh sighed and climbed in the car. She looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter and smiled. She loves Chibs and she loved her daughter but there was something missing. Six months earlier Chibs had proposed and she had Amberlyn but there were no wedding plans being made. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever get married.

* * *

><p>Gemma was in the kitchen when she heard another bike pull up. She walked into the living room to see Chibs walk through the door without Kayleigh or the baby.<p>

"Where is Kay?" asked Gemma.

"She is coming in the car," said Chibs.

Gemma nodded and walked back into the kitchen. She had hopped they would've been there earlier so she could have time with the baby. But she figured she would steal the little girl away later in the night.

Kayleigh pulled in the driveway and turned the car off. She climbed out and grabbed the baby bag. She opened the back seat door and pulled Amberlyn's car seat out. She closed the door and headed towards the house. She knocked on the door and waited.

Gemma smiled as she walked from the kitchen. Clay was standing at the door as Kayleigh walked through.

"Here, let me help you," said Gemma walking over.

Gemma grabbed the carrier from Kayleigh and headed to the dinning room. Kayleigh chuckled as Jax took the bag from her.

"I doubt you will see her again tonight," he said.

"Probably not," said Kayleigh. "Where is Chibs?"

"Bathroom," said Jax.

Kayleigh nodded and walked into the dinning room. In the dinning room with Gemma was Tara. Tara had her new baby in her arms while Gemma had Amberlyn. Kayleigh smiled and sat down between the two.

"So how is Dani?" asked Kayleigh.

"She's good," said Tara. "Still adjusting to her being home with us."

"How is Jax dealing with a little girl?" asked Kayleigh.

"He had his heard set on another boy, but I think he's dealing just fine," said Tara.

"He can get over it," said Gemma looking over at them. "There are enough men in this family as it is."

"Tell us how you really feel, Mom," chuckled Jax as he walked into the room. "Food ready?"

"Yeah. Tell Lyla she can bring it out," said Gemma. "Why don't you go help her Kay."

"Since you and Tara are so busy," she said smiling.

"Exactly," chuckled Gemma.

"Am I going to get my baby back?" asked Kayleigh standing up.

"Yes. When you get ready to leave," smiled Gemma

Kayleigh shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 1 of the Trilogy! I guarantee<strong>** that this one wont be as long as the other two. I dont know how long it will be, but i know it wont be 15 chapters! lol Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to update ASAP! Much Love! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later**

Kayleigh was sitting in the office working on the time sheets. The guys had been in and out all day with cars. Chibs had left an hour early to relieve the babysitter. Gemma and Tara, both, had said that Kayleigh could drop Amberlyn off at Tara's place and let Netta watch her. With the way things were going, she might take them up on that offer. Gemma walked into the office and sat down across from Kayleigh. She crossed her legs and waited patiently. After a few minutes Kayleigh finally looked up and noticed her.

"What?" asked Kayleigh.

"Just curious," said Gemma.

"About what?" asked Kayleigh.

"How things were going with you and Chibs," said Gemma.

"Fine," said Kayleigh.

"Are you don't bullshitting me?" asked Gemma.

"Look, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can you interrogate me later?" asked Kayleigh.

"No, I'm going to do it now," said Gemma.

Kayleigh sigh. She saved the document she was working on and turned to face the matriarch. Gemma smiled as she settled into the chair.

"What is going on?" asked Gemma. "You seem a little distracted lately."

"It's nothing. I swear," said Kayleigh.

"Is it Amber?" asked Gemma.

"No, it's not Amber," said Kayleigh.

She knew Gemma was looking for an excuse to see the girl again.

"Then what is it?" asked Gemma.

Kayleigh sighed. She knew Gemma would bug her until she told. She leaned over and grabbed her purse from the floor. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for. She placed her engagement ring on the desk between the two of them.

"What about it? Why aren't you wearing it?" asked Gemma.

"Six months ago he asked me to marry him," said Kayleigh. "And in those six months he hasn't said anything else about."

"And?" asked Gemma.

"I'm serious. Not even an off hand comment or joke. I've tried working on wedding things but then I get busy with work or Amber that it gets put on the back burner," said Kayleigh. "I'm starting to wonder if we are ever going to get married."

"Don't say that. Of course you are going to get married. The man is crazy about you," said Gemma.

"He can be crazy about me and not be married to me," said Kayleigh. "He can be crazy about me and keep me as the perpetual fiancé because he knows that as long as I have the title of 'Chibs' Fiancé' no one will make a pass at me."

Gemma was stunned silent. She didn't realize how much though Kayleigh had put into it. Gemma stood up and walked around the desk. She pulled the chair back and pulled Kayleigh out of it and hugged her.

"I will talk to Clay and see if he will say anything to Chibs," said Gemma.

"No!" said Kayleigh. "I don't want him to marry me because his president told him to. I want him to marry me because he wants to. He either wants to or he doesn't. He either wants a _wife_ or he wants a _fiancé_."

Kayleigh sighed and grabbed the ring off the desk. She dropped it back into her purse and walked out of the office. As she neared her car she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Tara's number and waited.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Want some company while Jax is still working," asked Kayleigh.

"Sure. Do you have Amberlyn with you?" asked Tara.

"Nope just me. I'm fixing to leave the shop," she said.

"Uh-oh," said Tara.

"What?" asked Kayleigh.

"Something's happened hasn't it?" asked Tara.

"No, and that's the problem. I will be there soon," said Kayleigh.

"Okay," said Tara hanging up the phone.

Kayleigh closed her phone and climbed in her car. She sent a text to Chibs telling him she would be at Jax's before she pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>Tara heard Kayleigh pull up in the driveway. She opened the door and as she walked up the sidewalk.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"Nothing sever," said Kayleigh.

"KAY!" shouted Abel as she walked through the door.

"Hey, big man!" said Kayleigh picking him up.

"So what is the problem?" asked Tara.

Kayleigh set Abel down and followed her friend into the kitchen. They sat down at the table. Kayleigh took the beer that Tara offered her.

"Do you think you and Jax will ever get married?" asked Kayleigh.

"Um…I guess. Someday," said Tara. "Why?"

"That's what I thought about Chibs and I when he proposed. Here it is six months later and there have been no plans for a wedding. Granted I don't expect us to get married this year, but I was hoping next year or the year after," said Kayleigh. "And every time I've tried to plan the wedding I get swamped at work or it's Amberlyn. It's like the universe is against us getting married. And Chibs wont say anything about the wedding period. No jokes, nor off handed comments, nothing."

"Wow," said Tara. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Every chance I get something comes up with the club and he's got to go," said Kayleigh. "I honestly think he doesn't want to get married."

"If he didn't want to get married why would he have proposed?" asked Tara.

"To keep guys away. It's one thing to hit on someone's girlfriend. But you sure as hell don't hit on their fiancé," said Kayleigh.

Tara nodded her head, "Try talking to him about it again. See what he thinks about your theory."

Kayleigh nodded and finished her drink. As she was getting ready to leave she heard Jax pull up in the driveway. He walked in the house and saw them in the kitchen. He kissed Tara and said hello to Kayleigh.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, just girl talk," said Kayleigh. "I will see y'all later."

Kayleigh hugged them each and walked out of the house. Once she was in her car she made her way to her own home.

* * *

><p>Chibs was sitting in the living room when Kayleigh got home. She walked past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked up the stairs to her room. She sat her purse down on the floor next to the dresser. She sat her drink down long enough to change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She grabbed her drink and walked back down stairs.<p>

"She asleep already?" asked Kayleigh sitting down next to Chibs.

"Yeah," said Chibs wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he watched TV.

They sat there in silence as they watched the movie that was playing. Kayleigh wasn't paying attention to the movie. She was too busy trying to decide if she wanted to bring up her wedding dilemma to Chibs. By the time she decided she wanted to talk about it they were headed up to bed. They both had to get up early in the morning. The guys were going on a run that would take up most of the weekend and Kayleigh had to be at work. They climbed into bed and Kayleigh decided that she would wait and ask him about it when he got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second chapter! Let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kayleigh rolled over in bed. Chibs had already left for the weekend. She frowned slightly before she climbed out of bed. She walked across the hall and checked on Amber. She smiled at the sleeping girl and headed for the shower. She had perfected her shower technique since she had her daughter. She could be in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes now.

Once she was showered and dressed she got Amber ready for the day. She got Amber fed and dressed and headed out the door. She had called Tara and told her that she was dropping Amber off with Netta. Once Amber was with Netta she headed to the shop.

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting in the office. She was working on the time sheets that Kayleigh had been working on the day before. She looked up when she heard a car pull into the lot. She was surprised to see that it was Kayleigh. Gemma walked out of the office and met her in front of the clubhouse.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Gemma.

"To work?" said Kayleigh slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I figured you would still be talking to Chibs or dealing with that problem still," said Gemma.

"I chickened out. By the time I had made up my mind to talk about it we were going to bed," said Kayleigh sitting down at the desk.

"You chickened out?" asked Gemma.

"Yup," said Kayleigh.

"Which means you have to go the _whole_ weekend without talking to him and dealing with this problem on your own?" said Gemma.

"Yup," said Kayleigh logging into the computer.

"Have fun with that," said Gemma.

"Will do," said Kayleigh.

* * *

><p>The guys had stopped to fill up the bikes. They were headed south on a gun run. Chibs had his bike filled and was sitting off to the side. Jax walked over to him as he lit a cigarette.<p>

"Did Kayleigh talk to you?" asked Jax.

"About what?" asked Chibs.

"Her and Tara were talking last night," said Jax.

"So," said Chibs.

"No, they were _talking_," said Jax emphasizing his point.

"Oh lord," said Chibs.

"Yeah. She won't tell me what they were talking about. If I were you I would call her the first chance you get," said Jax.

Chibs nodded his head. When they stopped for the night he would call her and talk to her.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting on the couch watching TV when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chibs. She smiled as she answered the phone.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Amber okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. She just went down for the night. How 'bout you? You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. We are stopping for the night," said Chibs. "You sure everything is okay?"

"I'm sure, babe. What makes you think it's not?" asked Kayleigh.

"I was talking to Jax earlier and he said that you were over at his place yesterday talking to Tara," said Chibs.

"Can I not talk to Tara?" asked Kayleigh.

"No, you can. It's just that he thinks y'all were _talking_, if you get my drift. I just want to make sure everything is okay," said Chibs.

"I promise everything is fine. And as for what Tara and I were talking about, it is something that can wait until you come home," said Kayleigh. "It's nothing of dire importance."

"Okay. Well I will talk to you tomorrow," said Chibs.

"Okay. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said hanging up the phone.

Kayleigh closed her phone and laid it down. She collapsed back into the couch and sighed. Was this _problem_ of dire importance or not? She sighed again and turned off the TV. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She stopped at her daughter's room and looked in. She was sound asleep. Kayleigh smiled and walked into her own room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so short. I promise chapter four will have more meat in it. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had passed as slowly as possible for Kayleigh. She was happy when Monday rolled around. She would finally be able to see Chibs and talk to him. She dropped Amber off at Tara's like she had been headed towards the shop. She parked the car in her normal spot and walked into the office. Gemma was sitting behind the desk puttering away at the time sheets. Gemma looked up long enough to address Kayleigh.

"You are wanted in the club house," said Gemma as she glanced down at the computer.

Kayleigh frowned and walked out and headed across the lot to the clubhouse. She pulled open the door and was met with the stench of beer and pussy.

_Must have gotten home late last night_, she thought as she pulled the door closed behind her.

She made her way through the bodies on the floor. She stepped over Tig's unconscious body. As she was regaining her balance Clay walked into the room.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. Come with me, I want to talk to you," he said walking towards the meeting room.

_Uh-oh! This can't be good!_ She thought as she followed him into the room.

Just as she was sitting down Jax had walked into the room and closed the door behind him and sat down in his normal seat. They all sat there in silence for a few minutes. A million things were running through her mind, all of them about Chibs.

"Nothing is wrong with Chibs. He is still sleeping," said Clay knowing what Kayleigh was thinking.

Kayleigh let out an audible sigh and relaxed more into her chair. Jax was the next person to speak.

"What's going on with you and Chibs?" asked Jax.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kayleigh seriously confused.

Jax looked at Clay and then back to Kayleigh. Then it hit her.

"Are you talking about what Tara and I were talking about before y'all left?" asked Kayleigh sitting up in her chair.

Jax nodded.

"It something I'm dealing with. It's not going to impose on whatever is going on in the club," said Kayleigh. "This is a personal matter."

"If it deals with a brother, it's a club matter," said Clay. "What's going on? Jax is worried about you. And when I asked Gemma she got that look in her eyes."

"Aye, I know the look. It's the look she gets when she wants to take control of a situation but wont," said Kayleigh. "I promise Clay, as soon as I talk to Filip the sooner this whole 'situation' goes away."

Clay nodded his head, "You sure there is nothing we can do?"

"Let me go talk to him would help," chuckled Kayleigh.

Clay chuckled as he nodded he head. Kayleigh stood up from her seat. She turned around and walked over to Clay and Jax.

"I'm glad you're back and in one piece," she said hugging each of them.

She pulled back from Jax and gave him a look that told him that they were going to talk before the day was over. She opened the door and walked out into the main room. Tig was sitting at the bar now.

"Have a nice nap, Tigger?" she asked walked down the hall.

"Fuck off," he mumbled into his beer.

Kayleigh smiled as she walked down the hall to Chibs' room. She found the room with ease and pulled out her key to the room. She slid it into the lock and unlocked it as quick as she could. Once she was in the room she closed the door behind her. She turned around and was going to walk over to the bed when she stopped walking all together. Lying in the bed sound asleep was Chibs. Lying next to him was a blonde woman. Both were completely naked.

Kayleigh turned around and opened the door and closed it quietly again. She locked it before she headed back to the front of the clubhouse. She walked past Clay and Jax without saying a word. They exchanged looks but shrugged their shoulders and went back to the conversation they were having. Kayleigh stopped off in the office. Gemma wasn't there so she left a note saying she wasn't feeling well and was going home for the day.

Kayleigh jumped in her car and pulled out of the lot as calmly as she could possibly manage. She was wracking her brain for somewhere she could go to let off some steam. She smiled and she turned the corner. She had the perfect place in mind.

* * *

><p>"Clay?" said Gemma walking into the clubhouse.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Did Kayleigh seem okay to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Clay.

"She left me a note saying she was sick and was going home. Do you know what happened?" asked Gemma.

"Nope. She left here not long after she saw Chibs. He's been in his room all morning, though," said Clay.

Gemma nodded and walked down the hall to Chibs' room. She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear him move on the bed. She knocked again. She heard him cuss and walked around the room. She knocked harder the third time. Finally the door was opened.

"Wha?" he asked.

Gemma took in his appearance. He looked like he had just woken up. _Maybe he went back to sleep after they talked_, thought Gemma.

"Do you know if Kayleigh is sick?" asked Gemma.

"What? No," said Chibs. "How would I know? I haven't seen her since before we left."

"What about this morning? When she came to talk to you?" asked Gemma.

"She hasn't been here," Chibs. "You fucking woke me up with you knocking."

Gemma frowned. Chibs frowned. Gemma had had enough. She pushed the door farther open. Standing on the other side of the bed was a blonde girl. She was in the middle of getting dressed. Gemma turned her gaze back to Chibs.

"Yeah, she's sick," said Gemma. "Just so you know."

Gemma turned on her heel and walked back to her office. She was pissed beyond belief. She could only imagine how Kayleigh felt. Chibs cursed as he slammed the door closed. When he saw the blonde he got pissed.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" he shouted.

The girl yelped and threw on her shirt as fast as she could. Chibs fell back on the bed and cursed again. He had really fucked up this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one is so short! I figured I owed y'all a chapter! Don't worry, chapter five is going to be posted soon! I wont leave y'all hanging there with all this drama flying around! ~Kat<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Later in the day**

Jax was happy to be home. He parked his bike and headed into the house to see Tara and his kids. He closed the door behind him and was met by Abel. He picked up his son and saw Tara sitting in the kitchen with Dani, his little girl.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey," she said kissing him.

"What's wrong?" asked Jax setting Abel down.

"Something is up with Kayleigh," said Tara. "I just don't know what. She came over here in a huff and picked up Amber. She wouldn't tell Netta or me what was wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Jax.

"Maybe, but I don't know. She seemed upset about something," said Tara.

"I will swing by and check on her on my way back to the shop," said Jax.

"Okay," said Tara kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Jax parked his bike outside of Kayleigh's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. He was about to knock a third time when the neighbor walked outside.<p>

"She's not home," the neighbor said.

"When did she leave? Do you know when she will be home?" asked Jax.

"I don't think she will be," replied the neighbor. "She ran out of here in a hurry. She took the little girl with her too."

"Shit!" said Jax running for his bike.

As soon as Jax was on the bike he headed straight for the shop. Speed limits be damned, he had to get to Chibs ASAP!

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting at the bar when Jax burst through the clubhouse door. He ignored the greeting from her and headed straight to the meeting room. Clay looked up when Jax slammed the doors closed and walked over to his seat.<p>

"Something wrong?" asked Clay.

"Yeah," said Jax looking at Chibs. "Kayleigh…"

"Watch it, boy," warned Chibs.

"Your old lady is leaving town! With your kid!" shouted Jax.

"What the fuck!" shouted Chibs. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Right, which why she picked Amber up at Tara's in huff and her neighbor told me she was running out of the house in a hurry, taking Amber with her!" shouted Jax. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"I didn't do shit to her!" shouted Chibs.

"You had to have done something. She isn't going to up and leave for no fucking reason!" Jax shouted in return.

Before Clay or anyone else could say anything Gemma burst through the door.

"Now is not…" started Clay.

"_Now_ is the time for this!" said Gemma handing over the envelope.

"Phil said that this was stuck to the shop door," said Gemma. "I already know what is says."

Clay took the envelop from Gemma and pulled the letter out. He read over her and shook his head.

"Meetings over! Every one out!" he said. "Except you, Chibs."

Chibs sat back down and waited for everyone else to leave. Clay folded the letter up and slid it across the table to him. Chibs looked at the letter hesitantly before he grabbed it and unfolded it.

_**Chibs,  
>I don't really know how to put this. I never thought I would have to do this. I went to talk to you this morning. I was going to tell you that I wanted to get married and not just be the fiancé so people would leave me alone. I never thought I would walk in on you and some blonde trollop. You will find the ring on the kitchen counter along with the key to your dorm and the house. I really thought you were the one, Filip, I really did. I've taken Amberlyn with me as well. She doesn't need to grow up in that environment without a proper mother, no offense to Gemma or Tara, but she's my baby and I'll not be leaving her behind. Until we meet again.<br>~Kayleigh**_

Chibs folded the letter back and laid it on the table. He didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. He slowly stood up from the table and walked out of the room. He walked past everyone and out to his bike. He was secretly hoping it was all a horrible joke and that she would be sitting at home with Amberlyn in her arms. He hopped on his bike and pulled out of the lot and headed straight for his home.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting at the airport with Amberlyn in her carrier. She kept looking at her watch and then the departures board. Every time she looked at her little girl she wanted to cry. She had so much of her dad in her it made Kayleigh sad. She jerked her head up when she heard her flight called. She picked up Amber's carrier and their bags and headed to the gate. If she was going to do this she had to do it now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibs unlocked the door as fast as he could. He looked around the living room but Kayleigh wasn't there. He ran up the stairs to Amber's room. When he got there his heart broke. The drawers on the dresser were half open, but there were no clothes in them. He slowly made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just were she said they would be were the two keys and the engagement ring. Laying underneath them was another piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.<p>

_**My darling Filip,**_  
><em><strong>I never wanted this to happen. I always thought that I had found my prince charming, my knight in shining leather. I guess I was wrong. I've taken Amberlyn to Ireland. I've already called my aunt. She knows we are coming. I will come back, I'm not going to keep you from your daughter, but I don't know if I will stay. I've got a lot to think about and so do you. I know the rules, 'What happens on a run, stays on a run,' I'm just trying to figure out why you brought the run home with you. Best of luck with the club. And give Gemma and Tara my love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Kayleigh<strong>_

Chibs folded the letter up. He grabbed the keys and the ring and walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He walked over to Kayleigh's dresser and opened her jewelry box. He laid all three items in the top of the box and closed it. He turned off all the lights as he walked around the house. He locked up the house and left. He climbed on his bike and stared at the house. He wiped away a stray tear as he started up the bike. He pulled away from the house. He couldn't stay there by himself, not with all the memories it held.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! She's gone again! I've got one more chapter left to put up, BUT that's not the end of the story I promise! I know I said I was going to do this story and it would be a trilogy, but I've decided that I'm going to do one more...it may be a one shot, I dont quite know yet. BUT you can expect one more story from the ChibsKayleigh story! Much Love!~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven and a half months later**

Gemma was sitting at her desk in the shop office. She had her hands full since Kayleigh had left. There was a knock at the door. Gemma looked up to see who was there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was hoping so, I'm looking for Chibs," replied the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Gemma.

"I know it's been a while, Gem, but I haven't changed all that much," replied the girl.

"Kayleigh?" asked Gemma.

"Aye," she replied in a thick Irish accent.

"Wow! You've changed quite a bit," said Gemma standing up. "Where is Amberlyn?"

Kayleigh rolled in the strolled carrying the little girl. Gemma walked over and picked her up.

"She's one now," said Kayleigh looking at the little girl.

"Oh, my god. I has been a year since she was born!" sad Gemma. "She's gotten big. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Kayleigh.

"Are you really?" asked Gemma placing the girl back in the stroller.

"I'm doing better than I was," said Kayleigh. "I'm actually seeing someone now. His name is Tommy. He's got two kids of his own. A little boy who is gonna be seven and a little girl just a few months older than Amber."

Gemma nodded her head. "He never called or anything?" she asked.

"No, I was going to call him, but I knew I couldn't. Not that soon anyway. But I'm holding true to my word, I said I would come back so he could see her and here I am," said Kayleigh.

"I'll go get him. You make yourself comfortable," said Gemma.

Kayleigh nodded her head and sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the stroller closer to her.

* * *

><p>Tara pulled the car into the lot. She watched Gemma practically run across the lot to the clubhouse. She shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of the car. She grabbed Abel and the Dani and walked over to the office. When she walked in she saw a woman with red hair sitting down. Tara furrowed her brows as she watched the woman.<p>

"Which car is yours?" asked Tara sitting down in Gemma's chair.

"I don't have a car here," replied Kayleigh. "I took a taxi."

Tara's brows furrowed even more as she listened to the woman speak.

"Then what are you doing at a auto shop?" asked Tara.

"I don't think you've met too many women with Irish accents Tara," said Kayleigh looking at her old friend. "Dani is getting big. She will be one soon, right?"

"My god. Kayleigh," said Tara.

"Aye," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tara.

"Come to see Chibs. Told him I would come back so he could see his daughter," said Kayleigh. "I'm not staying."

"What? Why not?" asked Tara.

"I've got someone back home waiting on me," she said. "I can't stay here."

Tara didn't have the chance to reply when Chibs stepped into the office. He looked from Tara to the red head she was talking too. He knew right off that it was Kayleigh. He knew his Kayleigh from anyone. He looked down at the stroller and smiled. There was his little girl. He walked over and picked her up. She had his brown hair.

"She's got your eyes, too," said Kayleigh.

Chibs looked from the little girl in his arms to the woman sitting across from him. She'd changed. Her hair was red now and she was skinnier, but she was still _his Kayleigh_.

"How ya been?" he asked.

"Good. And you?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "Look, Kay…"

"She's one now," said Kayleigh changing the subject. "About a month ago."

"Aye," said Chibs. "I want us to fix this. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it. I love you Kayleigh. And I always will."

Kayleigh sighed as she looked down at the stroller. "I love you Chibs, I really do. And I probably always will. I mean you're the father of my baby girl, but I just don't think I can," she said.

"Please, Kay…" he started.

"I'm seeing someone back home. He's real nice and he takes care of Amber and me," she said. "He's got two kids of his own. He's a banker. He comes home every night and I don't have to worry about if he is gonna die everyday."

"You can't be serious," said Chibs.

"I am. I've got me brother checking in on me once a month. I'm surprised Clay doesn't know about it. I figured that he would be the first person to know," said Kayleigh. "At first I thought I was your doing. I'm away from the club life. And I like it. I'm happy and I'm safe."

"How long you staying?" asked Chibs with defeat.

"Until the end of the week," said Kayleigh.

"Where you staying?" he asked.

"The hotel on the edge of town," she replied.

"You can stay at the house," said Chibs. "No ones been in it since you left, so everything is still there. Aside from food, you would have to go shopping."

"I don't think I can stay at the house. Even you couldn't stay there," said Kayleigh. "There is no since in me going there if I'm not staying. We are fine at the hotel. It's just for the week."

Chibs nodded his head as he placed Amberlyn in the stroller. Gemma walked into the office as Kayleigh was getting ready to leave.

"We are having a diner tomorrow night," said Gemma. "You are welcome to stop by and eat. I know a few people who would like to see your little girl."

"I'll think about it," said Kayleigh walking out of the office.

As Kayleigh walked to the gates of the lot she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She'd run out one too many times on Chibs. She knew that they were mad, well some of them were. Others were just confused. She was still confused. She loved Chibs, with all her heart, but he had hurt her in the worst way. It was better for them if she stayed away.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! OH NO! Stay tuned for the next chapter in the ChibsKayleigh story! What's going to happen next! I love suspense! ~Kat**


End file.
